


Naughty, Naughty, Naughty

by were_lemur



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Tony play games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty, Naughty, Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 217

"Have you been a naughty boy?" Pepper's voice was sultry, her eyes sparkling.

"Naughty? You mean -- the porn?" He tried to school his face into an expression of guilt.

"On company time, Mr. Stark. You know that's against the rules."

"I was on my lunch hour."

"On company computers? Did you really think you wouldn't be caught?"

"Not really, no."

She fought to keep her stern expression for a moment longer, but then collapsed into laughter. 

Tony grinned at her. "Why don't we just skip to the part where you say 'you've been a naughty boy, go to my room'?"


End file.
